


Blackout's Are Nice

by something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/F, daniela is awkward and so is Carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain/pseuds/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the blackout Daniela and Carla find comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout's Are Nice

"Hey, Dani. Nina invited us to go dancing, you in?" Carla asks.  
"Who's going?" asked Daniela. "  
We are if you say yes." said Carla.  
"Ay Dios mío. Carla, who besides you and I are going?" Daniela asked, shaking her head.  
"Oh. Nina, Vanessa, Usnavi, and Benny." said Carla.  
"I'll go, but you're buying my drinks." Daniela.  
"I'm fine with that. Let's go, Dani!" Carla exclaimed. Daniela let herself be dragged out of the salon by Carla.  She started talking a mile a minute about how much fun the club was going to be. Daniela couldn't help but smile at Carla's usual bubbly personality.  
"What?" Carla asked, noticing Daniela's smile.  
"Nothing. Just thinking of how nice it'll be when you pay for my drinks." said Daniela. Carla shoved her friend and smiled at her. "You're the worst, Dani." said Carla.  
"You love me though." said Daniela.  
"Yeah, I do." said Carla, taking a step toward Daniela.  
"We should keep walking if we don't want to be late." said Daniela quickly. Once they arrived at the club, Daniela went to get drinks while Carla went to look for Nina and Vanessa.  
"Hey, Daniela. I didn't know Nina had invited you." said Usnavi.  
"She invited Carla, I got dragged along by association." said Daniela, accepting the shot that Usnavi passed her.  
"Cheers." said Usnavi, clinking his shot glass against Daniela's.  
"How'd you get dragged here, Usnavi?" asked Daniela.  
"Vanessa and I were the only ones that were supposed to come. Then she said that all our friends should come dancing." muttered Usnavi.  
"I can see she's ruined your plans of confessing your undying love for her once again." said Daniela.  
"Yeah, she has! I had it planned out and everything-wait what? I'm not in love with Vanessa!" Usnavi sputtered.  
"Usnavi, relax. Everyone already knows that you love Vanessa. Everyone except her apparently." said Daniela.  
"I just wish I could find out a way to talk to her! It's just difficult to get her alone!" said Usnavi, exasperated.  
"I know what you mean. You should tell her before she leaves el barrio. Otherwise you're going to regret it." said Daniela, glancing at Carla for a moment. Usnavi looked at Carla then Dani and back again. "Oh, you're such a hypocrite. Why haven't you told her?" asked Usnavi, nudging Daniela's shoulder.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." said Daniela, taking another shot.  
"C'mon, Daniela. I know what being in love looks like." said Usnavi.  
"I'm not in love. And if you want to stay in love with Vanessa, I suggest you go dance with her." said Daniela, gesturing to Vanessa who was dancing with a random person on the dance floor.  
"You're right. You should go dance with Carla. Tell her you love her before it's too late." said Usnavi, going to dance with Vanessa.  
"Dani! Come dance with me!" said Carla, taking Daniela's hands.  
"Mierda, let's go." said Daniela. "I didn't know you could dance this well, Carla." said Dani, marveling at the way Carla's hips were moving.  
"That's because you never come dancing with Vanessa and I, anciana! Now shut up and dance with me!" said Carla, twirling Daniela. A laugh bubbled up from Daniela's chest as she she Carla danced. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.  
"I'm happy that you came dancing with me tonight, Dani." said Carla.  
"I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Daniela said, laughing. "You should come with me more. I feel like I never see you anymore, you and Usnavi could be twins." said Carla. "You have to give me more credit than that, I'm a lot hotter than Usnavi." said Daniela.  
"Yeah. You are. Dani, I have something I want to tell you." said Carla, moving her body closer to Daniela's.  
"What? That you don't know what personal space means?" Daniela said nervously.  
"Dani, be serious. I wanted to tell you that I-" Before Carla could finish her sentence the lights went out. In a matter of seconds the club was chaos. Daniela could feel herself being jostled and pushed by people in the darkness around her. Her only instinct was to get out of there and fast. Someone finally opened the doors and everyone spilled out onto the street. There were whoops and cheers and sounds of glass being broken all around. Daniela felt her arm being grabbed and whirled around, ready to fight if need be. "Dani, Dani, calm down. It's me, it's Carla." Carla's voice was soothing and Daniela's tense shoulders relaxed slightly. A gunshot went off and Daniela tensed up again.  
"Mira, mi amor Házme un favor! Despiérta la abuela y a lo mejor ella tiene una vela!  Bailando cuando vino el apagón Aqui hay gente pero no sé quienes son!" Dani said, in her panic, she didn't notice she had switched back to Spanish.  
"Dani, respira. Dentro y fuera de mí, por favor. Usnavi will take care of Abuela Claudia, I have candles at my place that we can use come on." Carla said, leading Daniela to her apartment. Once they were inside, Carla locked the door behind them and started lighting candles.  
"You can change into some of my pajamas if you want. I'll look to see if there's any food." said Carla, showing Daniela where her room was. Daniela took a deep calming breath and tried to organize her mind around what just happened. She was in Carla's apartment. They were here because of the blackout. In her panic she had accidentally called Carla her love. Well, fuck.  
As Daniela got dressed she silently hoped that Carla hadn't noticed her slip. Too preoccupied in her thoughts, she didn't notice Carla walk up behind her.  
"I found some ice cream but not much else." said Carla. Carla laughed when Daniela jumped and set down the carton of ice cream and two spoons.  
"Ay Dios mío, niña! You can't scare me like that, I'll have a heart attack." said Daniela.  
"It's not my fault you aren't paying attention. What were you thinking about, Dani?" asked Carla.  
"The blackout, I'm wondering how long it'll last." said Daniela.  
"Maybe the power will be back on by sunrise. For now let's eat ice cream and talk." said Carla.  
"What about?" asked Daniela.  
"Nina? This blackout? I don't know." said Carla, tossing off her shirt.  
"Carla? What are you doing?" asked Daniela.  
"What? Dani, you've seen me naked before, it's not a big deal." said Carla.  
"You could've warned me beforehand." said Daniela, covering her eyes.  
"Am I really that ugly, Dani?" Carla asked, a  clear pout in her voice.  
"You're not ugly, Carla. You're my friend and I don't want to see you like that." said Daniela.   
"Fine. You can open your eyes now." said Carla. Daniela opened her eyes to find a fully dressed Carla standing in front of her.   
"Let's sit and we can talk." said Daniela. Carla wordlessly followed Daniela to her bed and sat.   
"I hope this blackout dosen't last too long, it's gonna be hot tomorrow." said Daniela.   
"Yeah." said Carla, picking at a loose thread on her pajama pants. Daniela grabbed the ice cream and the spoons and popped the top of the carton off. Daniela took a bite of the ice cream and rolled her eyes.   
"Vanilla ice cream, Carla? It's such a boring flavor!" said Daniela.   
"It's my favorite. If you don't like it, don't eat it." said Carla taking the container from Daniela's hands. There was a moment of silence before Carla spoke again.   
"Listen, Dani, I wanted to tell you something back at the club, but I didn't have the chance to." said Carla.  
"Well, why don't you tell me now?" asked Daniela.   
"I'm trying. It's just like my brain is dysfunctioning." said Carla. Daniela laughed at her friend's slip.  
"I think you mean malfunctioning, Carla."   
"Maldición. I always mix those two up. English is hard." said Carla.   
"I had the same problems when I moved here. You were saying though?" said Daniela.   
"Saying what?" asked Carla, cocking her head to the side.   
"About what you were saying to me before the blackout." said Daniela, rolling her eyes.   
"Oh. Right. I was going to say that I love you, Dani." said Carla.   
"I love you too Carla." Daniela said.  
"No, not like that. I love you like the way a boy is supposed to love a girl." As Carla said this a blush crept it's way onto her cheeks.   
"Oh." was all Daniela could say.   
"This was stupid, just forget that I ever said anything. Just forget-" Carla's rambling was cut off by Daniela's lips crashing into hers.   
Kissing Carla was, beautiful. Carla's lips tasted a little of alcohol, and a little of vanilla. Daniela could learn to love the taste of vanilla if she got to taste it on Carla. When Daniela pulled away to breathe she noticed Carla trail after her lips for a short moment.   
"You kissed me." said Carla.  
"I did." said Daniela.  
"You stopped." said Carla.  
"I did." said Daniela.   
"Why?" asked Carla. Daniela didn't have a good answer.   
"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Daniela asked, knowing the question was rhetorical. Carla nodded and Daniela pulled the other girl close to her and kissed her again. Daniela pulled Carla into her lap to get her closer, not once breaking the kiss. Carla ground her hips down into Daniela's, pulling a moan from the woman beneath her. Daniela stood up and abruptly dropped Carla on the bed in own swift move. Daniela wasted no time climbing up the bed and settling her lips over Carla's again. As Daniela was kissing her she felt Carla's fingers trying to undo her shirt. Carla tore through the buttons and began adorning Daniela's neck with kisses and bites. Daniela moaned out loud as Carla licked and sucked at her pulse point. Carla kissed Daniela's breasts before taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Daniela moaned loudly as was thankful that the commotion outside was as loud as it was. Carla brought her hand down from where it was idly caressing Daniela's hair to her nipple. Carla rolled the hard flesh between her fingers as her tongue worked at the other nipple.   
"Carla, Carla. Me coge por favor. Me toque hacer que me corra." Daniela begged, her voice wrecked.   
"Anything for you, Dani." said Carla, continuing her descent down Daniela's body. Carla pressed her mouth to Daniela's warm sex and licked a wet stripe up to her clit. Daniela's fingers grasped at Carla's hair tightly, encouraging her to continue. Carla circled her clit with her tongue, teasing at Daniela's entrance.  
"Carla. Fingers, please." said Daniela, her hips bucking against Carla's tongue. Carla slipped two fingers into Daniela's entrance stilling them once they were in.  
"Carla, I swear to god if you do not move your fingers, you won't see tomorrow." Daniela threatened.  
"So demanding, Dani." said Carla as she began to thrust her fingers. Daniela threw her head back and moaned as Carla fucked her. Daniela rocked her hips back against Carla's still thrusting fingers, close to orgasm. Carla curled her fingers inside of her and Daniela came suddenly, screaming Carla's name. Carla looked smug at what had just happened and smiled. Carla licked Daniela's juices of her fingers and a jolt went through Daniela's stomach.   
"That-that was, I-" Daniela rambled.  
"Good? I know." said Carla.  
"Smart ass. Do you want me to return the favor?" asked Daniela. Carla blushed a deep red and stuttered out a response. "No, I um. I-without you, you know."  
"Carla, are you telling me you came without me even having to touch you?" asked Daniela. Carla blushed again and nodded.  
"Glad to know that I can make that happen." said Daniela, smirking.  
"What now?" asked Carla.  
"Now we sleep, and hope the power comes back on." said Daniela pulling Carla in bed beside her.  
"Was this just a one time thing or?" asked Carla.  
"Shhh. In the morning." said Daniela. Daniela fell asleep with Carla cuddled in her arms.  
Daniela woke up with the sun. It had been a few years since she had watched the sun rise and decided to enjoy it. She slipped out from under Carla and went onto the fire escape. The barrio looked beautiful with the sun rising over the GWB and so did Carla's figure in the sunlight. She looked so peaceful sleeping, her brown curls sprawled across her face. Daniela felt a smile creep onto her face and turned her head back toward her neighborhood. Ever since Daniela came here, she had loved it. Washington Heights was wonderful, it was her home. She would be sad to see it go. Daniela was deep in thought and was brought out of her reverie by arms wrapping themselves around her.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Carla.  
"The barrio. It's gonna be so hard to leave everyone behind." said Daniela wistfully.  
"Paciencia y Fe." Carla said, pressing a kiss to Daniela's cheek.  
"You're right." Daniela said, allowing herself to be pulled back inside.  
"Can I ask you a question, Dani?" asked Carla.  
"Of course, Carla." said Daniela.  
"What is this to you? Was I just a convenient fuck or something more?" asked Carla.  
"Well, I had a little time to think it over and I would like you to be my girlfriend, Carla." said Daniela.  
"Really? You really mean that?" asked Carla, excited.  
"I do, you nerd." said Daniela smiling at Carla. Carla pounced on Daniela, peppering her face with kisses.  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" Daniela asks, smiling.  
"Yes." Carla says kissing Daniela again.

**Author's Note:**

> Mierda-fuck it 
> 
> anciana-old lady
> 
> Mira, mi amor Házme un favor! Despiérta la abuela y a lo mejor ella tiene una vela!  Bailando cuando vino el apagón Aqui hay gente pero no sé quienes son!- look my love do me a favor! Wake Abuela and maybe she has a candle I was dancing when the blackout came there are people here but I dorm know who they are!
> 
> Dani, respira. Dentro y fuera de mí, por favor.-Dani, breathe. In and out for me please. 
> 
> Maldición-damn
> 
> Me coge por favor. Me toque hacer que me corra- Fuck me please. Touch me, make me come.


End file.
